


thirty five centimeters

by glamouroki



Series: fem!dazai/chuuya aus [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, F/M, Female Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fluff, High School, Married Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Protective Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Self-Indulgent, sh let's just pretend karasuno hs is in yokohama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamouroki/pseuds/glamouroki
Summary: There's a bright red glow across the room. The floor starts trembling like the beginning of an earthquake as manipulated gravity threatens to destroy everything in its way. Chuuya's pen easily crushes into dust in his grip."A boy?" he says, eye twitching irritatedly.When it comes to the infamous double black and their daughter, almost no one expects Chuuya to be the more protective one out of the two. In Dazai's case, it's hilarious. In everyone else's case, it's utterly horrifying.[A short sequel toa future with you sounds ridiculous]
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s)
Series: fem!dazai/chuuya aus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919440
Comments: 15
Kudos: 166





	thirty five centimeters

On a fine afternoon, the Armed Detective Agency receive an unexpected phone call.

The office has been unusually quiet the entire day, and Atsushi felt at peace while completing his work for once without having to force himself to tune out Kunikida's enraged yelling or Dazai's noisy declarations on attempting a new suicide method.

The phone call has Atsushi's sharp ears perking up in interest. Dazai is nowhere to be seen today, and Kunikida isn't in the mood to go find her. As much as Atsushi doesn't want to admit it, he's been bored for hours since there aren't any cases for the agency to solve at all.

It's almost become a habit for Atsushi to glance over at Ranpo whenever the office's phone rings, studying his reaction and expression. Ranpo tends to act unbothered when certain cases fail to intrigue him, and he only ever gets excited during the times he's tasked to solve extremely difficult ones.

It's hard to figure out Ranpo's true intentions sometimes, but Atsushi thought he had been getting the hang of it after becoming part of the agency for so long. He's proven wrong because to his surprise, instead of the two reactions he anticipated, Ranpo looks like he's stifling laughter.

"Are you going to answer it, Ranpo-san?" Atsushi questions, noting that the phone has been ringing loudly for over five seconds now and is beginning to noticeably get on Kunikida's nerves. The weretiger stares at the phone like it's a ticking time bomb as he chews on his bottom lip nervously.

Ranpo wipes a stray tear away from his eye. Between his laughs, he tries to control himself as he eventually picks up the phone. After ten minutes of Ranpo not saying anything as he listens intently to the person speaking on the other line, Atsushi sees the way the man once again resisting the urge to grin.

Atsushi snaps out of his train of thoughts when Ranpo slams the phone back down onto the desk. The detective leans back on his chair, cackling at the top of his lungs all the while he opens a new bag of potato chips.

Kunikida sends Ranpo a weird look. "What's that reaction?" he asks. "Is it a new case?" 

Ranpo shakes his head and continues laughing loudly. "It's a shame Dazai isn't here," he says, grinning widely. "Or else the both of us could've had a good laugh together." 

Atsushi has no idea what Ranpo means, but simply at his words and the mention of Dazai is already making Atsushi suspect that he'll soon regret a lot of things.

—

All throughout growing up, Nakahara Rin has always been applauded and praised for her intelligence that many claimed she inherited from her equally calculating mother. Rin takes pride on that and the fact she admits she has great genes what with her soft chocolate brown locks and dazzling azure eyes.

The things Rin wishes to change about herself are little, but they no doubt affect her and her life more than it needs to be. Chuuya calls her dramatic for whining about it, but she knows that he had been just as dramatic about it when he was her age, according to Dazai.

Rin is fifteen years old this year and does not even reach five feet. Now she realises that all the books she read about the male and female bodies are blatant lies because no, she was also short as fuck at age ten to twelve. Boys and girls alike around her towered over her during those years, and unfortunately, they still do. 

Sometimes she wishes she had inherited more of Dazai's height as well, considering her mother is abnormally tall for a woman.

The second thing Rin would like to change about herself is her temper. Many people constantly comment that she resembles Chuuya an awful lot, right from the looks down to the similar personality.

She's stubborn, but that's to be expected of an emotional and temperamental girl her age.

Sadly, the principal likely isn't going to accept that as a reasonable answer. Rin is already aware she's in deep shit, considering the unamused frown gracing the principal's lips. The boy sitting in the chair beside Rin's has an ice pack pressed against his swollen cheek, grumbling something under his breath.

"Nakahara," the principal says almost tiredly, fingers steepled under his chin. "Care to explain yourself?"

"It was an accident." Rin mumbles.

The boy's eye twitches. "Accident?!" he yells, "How can you even say that when you—"

"Quiet down." the principal interrupts. He shifts his gaze onto Rin, sighing, "Nakahara, violence isn't the answer to anything."

"I didn't mean to punch him!" Rin protests. "He was insulting me!"

The principal looks unimpressed. "You're a top student, Nakahara. Surely you'd know better than to act so impulsively. Apologise to Tsukishima, shake a hand on it, and maybe I'll be lenient on your suspension."

Rin's breath hitches. With a soft sigh, she rises from the chair and very begrudgingly, bows at Tsukishima while reluctantly muttering an apology.

"I'm sorry I fucked up your face," Rin whispers low enough so that the principal doesn't hear it. Tsukishima obviously did, given the boy is gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I'll still have to contact your parents and inform them about this." the principal adds. "Or would you prefer them coming to the school in person instead?"

"My parents are at work overseas and my brother is in college." Tsukishima explains. "There's no need for that."

The principal purses his lips. "Alright," he eventually says, glancing over at Rin. "Nakahara, may I have your guardian's contact information?"

Rin is well aware she remembers both her parents' phone numbers, every single digit clear in her head. Despite that, for some reason, she ends up handing over the Armed Detective Agency's contact information instead, praying the one to pick up the call would hopefully be Ranpo. 

Then, the two of them are ushered out of the office. After Rin closes the door she's face to face with Tsukishima again, thus forced to strain her neck and look up so that she'd be eye level with him. 

Just the thought of it makes Rin's blood boil. How the fuck is this guy so tall? 

"This was a waste of my time." is the first thing that leaves Tsukishima's big mouth, followed by a distasteful huff. 

"Fuck off." Rin snaps. "This is your fault. You shouldn't have opened your fucking mouth." 

Tsukishima looks bewildered. "You're the one that punched me!" he shouts, outraged. "I swear to god, how the hell are you so _shameless_? Or this is a common thing among shorties?" 

"Don't bring my height into this! Do you want me to punch you again?" 

"Go ahead." Tsukishima sneers, adjusting his glasses. "I'd like to see you get expelled for it and then I'll laugh in your face." 

Sometimes Rin also wishes she'd inherited Chuuya's ability instead of Dazai's. As much fun as nullifying gifts are, manipulating gravity to send a certain someone flying across the country sounds pretty ideal at the moment. 

There's a reason why Chuuya taught her martial arts ever since she was a kid. Now she knows it was undeniably to deal with pesky bastards. Rin makes a mental note to thank her father when she gets home tonight. 

"I'm arguing with someone who looks like a kindergartener." Tsukishima murmurs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Unbelievable." 

"Say that again and you'll be sporting a black eye in the next second, four-eyes—" 

"Tsukki!" a concerned voice cuts her off. Rin pauses, looks behind Tsukishima to see his friend Yamaguchi approaching them from down the hallway, followed by several other boys she doesn't recognise. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." Tsukishima says. "Let's go." he turns to glare at Rin one last time before Yamaguchi starts bombarding him with a thousand questions. 

Rin doesn't even give a shit about that anymore, mouth gaping at the sight of Tsukishima's friends. They're all _giants,_ crowding around Tsukishima as they laugh and chat amongst themselves. 

"What the hell do you guys even eat?" she mutters. 

"Maybe if you'd drink more milk, then you'd actually be able to look at me without having to sacrifice your neck." Tsukishima pipes up, smirking.

And _that_ — that is the _last_ straw. Suspension or not, Rin moves forward to land another blow on Tsukishima's other cheek, barely registering Tsukishima's startled yelp or the confused and baffled noises of his friends. 

As Yamaguchi begins worriedly calling out Tsukishima's name, Hinata and Kageyama stand at the side of the scene, watching in awe as the girl starts spewing curses they didn't even know existed.

Kageyama's shoulders start shaking as he watches the entire scene unfold, poorly holding back his laughter. 

"I get to see the day Tsukishima gets punched by a girl." he chuckles, smirking in satisfaction now that his previously lost arguments with Tsukishima have been avenged by this random girl. "What a life." 

And Hinata, is a bit confused. He doesn't recognise the girl in the slightest, which isn't surprising since he isn't interested in much other than volleyball, but even he's dying to know what happened between Tsukishima and this girl, thus the reason he tagged along with Kageyama and Yamaguchi after hearing that Tsukishima was sent to the principal's office after getting involved in a fight.

Tsukishima likes annoying and insulting people, Hinata knows that well. What's not normal is someone actually losing their patience and beating Tsukishima up, mostly due to the fact his height already scares people off.

And Tsukishima— he doesn't normally bicker with girls. He gets along quite well with Yachi, but Hinata supposes he can't really say anything about it because everyone on the volleyball team would kill Tsukishima for bullying Yachi. Kiyoko would no doubt do something so terrifying even Tanaka and Nishinoya would knowingly back off.

"Oi, idiot, snap out of it!" Kageyama hisses at him, smacking the side of his head. Hinata looks over and surely enough, both Tsukishima's cheeks are swollen red as Rin grips him by the collar despite having to stand on her toes to do so while Yamaguchi tries to get her to let go.

Another trip to the principal's office it is.

—

"Tall people deserve no rights." Rin angrily grumbles the moment she steps into the house, throwing her bag onto the ground as she immediately heads to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she grabs a milk carton, gets hit with Tsukishima's snarky reminder, then nearly punches the wall.

"Welcome back, Rin." Dazai's voice travels from the living room, where the woman is laying on the couch with a book propped in her lap. "How was your day at school?"

"Awful!" Rin scowls, squeezing the milk carton. She mutters incoherent curses under her breath the entire time she attempts jabbing the plastic straw into the tiny hole on the carton.

Dazai hums. "Ranpo-san told me all about it. He said the principal sounded rather upset on the phone call."

Rin tenses. Ranpo had betrayed her.

"Fuck."

"Rin," Dazai says seriously. "You got into a fight?"

"He called me _small_." Rin defends herself, feeling the anger surge in her whenever she thinks of Tsukishima's stupid face. "He insulted my biggest insecurity. Of course I had to hit him."

"So you punched him in the face?"

"Twice." Rin adds.

"You're just like Chuuya," Dazai sighs dramatically. "I'm going to tell him all about this during dinner later and you have to remember to record the whole time he chokes on his food."

Rin blinks, opens her mouth to question if Dazai isn't bothered that she punched someone in school twice, but then hesitates and decides against it. She already knows Chuuya would be the one to scold her for it later when Dazai explains the incident to him when he returns home.

The next day at school, Rin accidentally runs into a clumsy blonde haired girl while outside the teacher's lounge. 

The blonde haired girl yelps, fumbling with her skirt as she nervously blinks up at Rin, then her eyes go wide and she quickly looks back down, muttering something along the lines of _'why am I always bumping into pretty girls'_ that Rin is quite curious to ask more about. 

"Sorry," she opts for an apology instead. "for bumping into you, I mean." 

The girl nods repeatedly. "It's fine!" she laughs nervously. "It's my fault too!" 

"Uh, no. I'm pretty sure I bumped into you first. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going—" Rin pauses mid sentence. Suddenly, this girl seems much more familiar to her. "You're Yachi Hitoka, right? The volleyball club's manager?" 

Yachi's face turns red. "That's me!" she grins awkwardly. "You... know who I am?" 

"I've seen you hang around Tsukishima sometimes. Along with those boys from the volleyball team." Rin explains. "You get along well with them, huh?" 

"Yeah." Yachi smiles at the mention of the volleyball club's first year boys. "They're nice." 

"Don't think I could say the same for Tsukishima." Rin murmurs. "That bastard." 

A surprised noise escapes Yachi's lips. "Eh? You don't like him?" 

"He pisses me off. I punched him yesterday, so I'm guessing the feeling is mutual." 

Yachi's honey-brown eyes grow wide like saucers. "I know you!" she exclaims. "You're—" 

"Yachi-san!" a loud and energetic voice overlaps Yachi's soft one. "You found those files you needed?" 

"Hinata?" Yachi turns around, spotting the red haired volleyball club member walking toward her. "Ah, sorry. I'll have to go. See you around!"

Rin nods her head, flashing a smile as she turns the opposite direction to return to her classroom, and she's already long gone when Hinata mentions it to Yachi. 

"Is that the girl?" Hinata asks. "I saw her yesterday." 

"Mhm." Yachi confirms. "That's Nakahara, from Tsukishima's class. You know, the girl—" 

"The girl Sugawara-san said Tsukishima has a crush on." Hinata finishes. He then frowns. "I'm not quite sure I'm convinced though."

Yachi tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "I can't imagine Tsukishima liking anyone either," she admits. "But Sugawara-san is never wrong." 

Hinata is a bit torn between his own opinion and trusting in his senpai's instincts, but usually, he's the one in the wrong and Sugawara is the one in the right. Despite how odd the situation is, Hinata nods and is already filled with glee at the upcoming drama he'd get to witness in front row seat regarding Tsukishima's hilarious love life.

"You guys are acting like Tsukishima is incapable of love," Sugawara comments, grinning in amusement as they're all sitting in the club room.

"I thought the guy was incapable of doing anything aside from being a jackass." Kageyama says from across the room before going back to chewing on the tip of his pencil as he struggles to answer his math worksheet.

"I've done my observation." Sugawara says firmly, ignoring Kageyama's words. "I'm convinced."

"I've seen her. She's pretty, if I do say so myself." Tanaka says. "But not as gorgeous as Kiyoko-san." he sighs dreamily, already swooning and bursting out of the club room along with Nishinoya in search of their beloved third year manager.

The entrance door slides open, and Asahi gasps. "Tsukishima, what happened to your face?" 

Standing by the door is Tsukishima, both cheeks slightly swollen from yesterday's events with gauze taped on them. Sugawara laughs loudly at the sight, and even Hinata is laughing but immediately shuts up when Tsukishima sends him a death stare across the room. 

"A dog attacked me." the blonde replies flatly. "A very violent, tiny and rabid dog." 

Kageyama looks up at him weirdly. "Wasn't it because of a girl—" 

"No." Tsukishima instantly cuts him off. His stare grows even more serious and even Kageyama relents, looking back down at his worksheet with only a huff leaving his mouth. "A dog. A stupid dog with a temper of a misbehaving four year old."

Sugawara rolls his eyes playfully. "Want me to help you out?" he asks, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sugawara-san."

—

"Are you fucking following me?"

Tsukishima blinks. Looks up. Releases an exasperated sigh on instinct.

"Oi!"

"I'm not." he mumbles, annoyed. "I use this route to walk home too, moron."

"It's sickening how I have to see your face even on the way home." Rin says. "How's your face?"

"Stop talking." Tsukishima demands, earning a laugh from the shorter girl.

"Right back at you." she retorts.

Tsukishima is just about to ignore her words and throw back a witty remark, but a sudden loud boom refrains him from doing so. Rin makes a noise and to his surprise, grabs his wrist and pulls him away, running down an empty alleyway.

"What the— What are you _doing_?"

Rin glares up at him. "Shut up." she grits through her teeth. "I saw it."

"Saw what?"

A clinking noise catches their attention. Tsukishima looks down and sees a lemon that wasn't there before rolling across the ground. 

There's suddenly the sounds of someone laughing hysterically in a distance. Rin's eyes widen in realisation, grabs Tsukishima's wrist again and dashes down the other side of the alleyway at a speed Tsukishima didn't know she was capable of.

An explosion erupts just behind them as they run. Tsukishima nearly screams.

"Don't look back!" Rin yells, frantic. 

"What was that?! Why was there an explosion?"

"Maniac laughing. Lemon bombs." Rin mutters, more to herself rather than Tsukishima. Her expression turns subtly irritated. "Kajii-san."

"Who?"

"I'll explain later." Rin says, dragging them out of the alleyways until they're on the main road leading back to the school again. She looks down, notices her tight grip on his wrist and immediately lets go like her skin got burnt, coughing behind her fist.

"You," she narrows her eyes at Tsukishima, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "You don't normally take this route home, do you?"

"I don't. I use the other way." Tsukishima confesses. "But it's always crowded with students and it has a lot of stalls nearby, so I thought I'd change route today and take a longer, more quieter one."

Rin stares at him with her big blue eyes, silent. 

She lets out a long, heavy sigh. "You're lucky I was there with you," she says. "If not you'd probably be crying for your mommy right now."

The comment obviously irks Tsukishima a lot and his expression turns sour. "Why is that?"

"Do you not know why no students take that route home? It's because it's _mafia_ territory," Rin says. "Any outsiders who step into their territory will face something even more terrifying than death. You might even get captured back to their headquarters. Would you want that?"

"Are you serious?"

"You think I'll lie about this to you? The guy just now was a member of that mafia!"

"Well," Tsukishima tilts his head to the side, "You didn't seem at all frightened by that. It's as if you're _used_ to this."

Rin gulps.

"Don't fucking tell me," Tsukishima mumbles, eyes growing big. "You're part of the fucking mafia too?"

"No." Rin denies at once, shoulders slumping in what seems to be relief. "I'm not. I'm just a normal high school student, mind you."

Tsukishima's eyes narrow. "Alright." he says, but it sounds hesitant.

Unfortunately, Rin doesn't bother giving a fuck anymore. "Use the route you always use to go home." she says. "It's late. I myself need to get home soon."

"I still have more questions about this."

"Ask tomorrow." Rin says impatiently. She sends Tsukishima a forced, obviously fake smile, waves at him then sprints down the alleyway they just came out of until Tsukishima can no longer see her.

Tsukishima stays in his spot for a few moments, an uneasy feeling growing in his gut. 

It's so obvious that even an idiot like Kageyama or Hinata could see it. 

Nakahara Rin definitely has ties with the mafia controlling the city.

—

"Do you know what are ability users?" is Rin's first question to Tsukishima after he's returned from informing Yamaguchi he'd be having lunch alone today. Which is a lie because now he's sitting beside the girl who recently punched him on the school's rooftop. Yamaguchi probably knows but just doesn't want to say anything. 

"Of course I do. They're not uncommon, but you also don't see them everywhere." Tsukishima says. "Doesn't the Armed Detective Agency in Yokohama also have ability users as employees?" 

"Yeah." Rin sips on her milk. "My mom is one of 'em." she drops the bomb nonchalantly. 

Tsukishima tries not to act shocked. He's already discovered a few rather surprising secret about the girl he previously thought was nothing but short and grumpy. 

"Are you... also an ability user, then?" 

Rin is quiet for a while. "I am," she admits softly after a while of hesitating. "But if you tell anyone in school I will make sure you regret ever being born." 

"Geez, would you quit it with the death threats? I won't tell anyone." Tsukishima scoffs. "... So? Are you going to explain what the hell was that yesterday?" 

"I'm serious. I have nothing to do with the mafia." Rin says. "My parents though, it's a long story for them." 

Tsukishima chokes. "Your parents are part of the mafia?!—" 

"Shut up!" Rin interrupts, raising a sandwich and threatens to hurl it at him. 

"This is the most absurd and craziest thing I've ever heard, but okay." Tsukishima says. Then everything starts making sense in his head. "... The reason why you knew you were safe while entering mafia territory is because your parents have ties with it." 

"It'd be suicide to harm the child of a Port Mafia executive. A lot of people in the mafia respect my father, so they'd rather not put their lives on the line." 

"The Port Mafia." Tsukishima repeats, looking deep in thought. He knows that name. His mother had warned him of it before ever since he was old enough to understand words. "Damn." 

"Yeah." Rin nods in agreement, "You want one?" she offers, gesturing to a milk carton she bought from the school's vending machine. 

"I think you'd be needing those more than me, so no thanks."

"You fucking _bastard_ —" 

Tsukishima tunes out her shrieking, deciding to stare at her face instead. Her cerulean eyes slightly widened, eyebrows pinched together along with her messy, dark brown hair she likes tying in a loose ponytail, rosy cheeks and perfect skin complexion. 

He looks away, internally groaning at the fact he truly cannot hide anything from Sugawara and his eyes.

—

"Dazai has told me about Rin's recent occurrences in school."

Chuuya glances at Kouyou from the corner of his eye but doesn't stop writing his paperwork. "Really?" he sighs. "I haven't been able to go home since I've been busy recently."

"You should take a break and go home early today." Kouyou suggests, a knowing look shining in her violet eyes Chuuya has a bad feeling about. "After all, Dazai said something about Rin's recent frustration with a boy in her class."

There's a bright red glow across the room. The floor starts trembling like the beginning of an earthquake as manipulated gravity threatens to destroy everything in its way. Chuuya's pen easily crushes into dust in his grip. 

"A boy?" he says, eye twitching irritatedly.

"Don't destroy my office, Chuuya." Kouyou warns calmly, and Chuuya immediately stops.

"What's this all about?" Chuuya demands at once, sliding the papers away from his desk, paperwork be damned. "What kind of bullshit did Dazai tell you?"

"Rin is coming home from school every day complaining about a boy that apparently gets on her nerves." Kouyou says, reciting everything Dazai told her in detail. She leaves out the part where Dazai also asked her to specifically tell this to Chuuya, chuckling at the reminisce of their conversation.

"But as the days pass by, Rin's complaints about him somehow get fonder." Kouyou continues. A smile forms on her lips. "Kind of reminds me of a certain couple I know." she adds, eyeing Chuuya.

Chuuya's expression remains dark as he stares ahead. "I'm gonna kill him," he announces coolly.

"He's only a high school student, Chuuya."

"So what? When I was that age I got stabbed in the abdomen with a poisoned knife. If this guy has the guts to get involved with my daughter he should've seen this coming."

"I don't think you can compare what you and Dazai went through to these kids." Kouyou says, shaking her head. "After all, they're not affiliated with the mafia."

Kouyou finds it hilarious how Chuuya is so protective of his daughter. Just several days ago she caught him reprimanding Kajii for bombing up an area where Rin was coincidentally walking home from. It's almost cute how Chuuya loves Rin and Dazai so much but refuses to publicly display it.

Chuuya shoves the paperwork into the drawer. He stand up, wrapping his coat around his shoulders and storms out the room. "I'll be going home now, Ane-san." he calls out before the door slams shut with a force that could've flung it off its hinges, ignoring Kouyou's laughing from inside the room. 

Dinnertime is much more noisier than usual tonight. 

"Mom and Kouyou-neesan were lying!" Rin exclaims, though the embarrassed redness of her cheeks say otherwise. "Don't listen to them!" 

"But the boy is real, isn't he?" Chuuya scowls. "I'll kill him." 

Dazai hums. "Please don't." 

"Dad!" Rin shouts. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Tsukishima!" 

Something akin to one of Kajii's explosions erupted in the house that day, and ever since Chuuya has been in a terrible mood for weeks. His subordinates from the Port Mafia even shudder in fear at how cold Chuuya's eyes are recently. 

As for Dazai, all she does is let out a good laugh and anticipates what's coming next. 

—

Tsukishima regrets everything. 

It's a Saturday. Instead of staying home reading books or listening to music like he normally does, Tsukishima finds himself standing outside the residence of Rin instead. He didn't know what sort of entity possessed him when he pressed the doorbell. 

Rin was the one to give him her address and invite him over for some tutoring, so Tsukishima doesn't understand why there's a tiny hint of nervousness growing in his gut despite how much he schools his expression as neutral. It's a cold day, yet he's sweating. 

He should turn around and leave. This girl gets on his nerves and had punched him in the face twice. Tsukishima should despise her guts and make her life as miserable as possible by insulting her like he does with Hinata and Kageyama. 

Tsukishima hears a voice in his head scolding him for being a coward. Weirdly, it almost sounds like Sugawara. 

The entrance door clicks open, and Tsukishima still hasn't budged. 

At once, there's a gun pressed to his forehead. He jumps at the sudden contact, brown eyes widening. Miraculously, he finds himself having to look _down_ at the person holding the gun. 

It's definitely an adult man with orange hair, and distinctively familiar blue eyes. Eyes Tsukishima has seen before. 

Ah. He figures out who this is within seconds. 

"Sorry for interrupting," Tsukishima says, voice steady. "is Nakahara home?" 

"So you're the famous Tsukishima." the man replies, his expression dark and blue eyes icy cold. "What are you doing here?" 

"Tutoring." 

The man hums, then slowly, the gun is pulled away but Chuuya doesn't lower his guard. "Rin is upstairs." 

Tsukishima nods, moves to step inside but halts as Chuuya crosses his arms and leans against the doorframe, therefore blocking him from entering. 

"Just to be honest." Chuuya says, voice scarily low. "I don't like you." 

The bespectacled boy suppresses a wince. Is this Rin's mafia executive father? 

He's shorter than Tsukishima thought, but certainly just as intimidating as he thought he'd be. 

Stupidly enough, this scenario reminds Tsukishima exactly of what one would say _the boyfriend meeting the in-laws_ _for the first time_ scene. The in-laws either fall in love with the boyfriend at once or the boyfriend constantly gets grilled with a thousand questions and faces a ton of unnecessary death glares. 

Immediately, he feels like a huge idiot for thinking of such nonsense. 

"I don't know what Rin sees in you, but my wife has told me many times not to interfere with what she wants to do," Chuuya stares at him dead in the eye. He then looks at Tsukishima up and down, almost seeming slightly disappointed at what he sees. "or who she chooses to date." 

Tsukishima is _intimidated_. 

The guy sort of resembles Hinata, but there's a huge difference between a shrimp volleyball player with a brain the size of a pea and an adult mafia member who's radiating intense bloodlust and killing intent. Tsukishima looks down at the gun still in Chuuya's hands, then swallows.

"Her room is on the left." Chuuya continues. "Know that I'll be checking on you every hour. If you do anything, I'll rip you to shreds with no hesitation whatsoever. I mean what I say. Got it?" 

"Of course, sir." Tsukishima mutters. He rushes up the staircase, still feels Chuuya's heavy gaze drilling into the back of his head.

"Chuuya! Was that the boy? I heard you threatening him." Dazai calls out from the living room. "What's he like?" 

"Seems like a bastard." Chuuya responds, "The entire aura he gives off reminds me of you, actually." 

He easily dodges the television remote thrown at him, the stiffness in his shoulders relaxing slightly as he allows himself to crack a genuine smile only for Dazai and Rin to see.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is entirely self indulgent, but i'd be happy if anyone reading this liked it! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
